Call of Duty Zombies: Titan Onslaught
by exerillo X
Summary: As Eren Yeager and his fellow comrades fight of the Titans at the breaking point of humanity's extinction, four individuals from the future help turn the tides around and help the human race and breed once again, but titans are not the only threat as our future heros brung their own problems of the undead masses through time that link up the creation of the titans and the zombies
1. beginnings

This is my very first fanfiction story and will probably get a lot of response because it's a crossover between Call of Duty Zombies and Attack On Titan because nobody knows that they both go together, but you'll so know. I do have to tell you my spelling maybe a little off so kindly don't be nazi on spelling please. ALSO DISCLAIMER(as usual) : I DON'T OWN BOTH OF THEM COD ZOMBIES BELONG TO ACTIVISION AND ATTACK ON TITAN BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR HIMSELF (not me if your confused) so here we goSomewhere at a temple in a jungle in Asia, infested with the undead exposed to Element 115, the group of heroes named Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Bolinski, Takeo Misaki, and Doctor Edward Richtofen has gotten the artifact to stop Samantha, and also for Richtofen's grand scheme."We have finally got it. Ze final piece," said Richtofen, as the gang finish off the last of the zombies they see.

"That's great and all, but do you mind if you can kindly stop looking at that thingy-migig and get us the hell out of this... this... ancient - whatever you call it! AH GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID UNDEAD MONKEY THEIF!" as Dempsey said while dealing with an infected monkey.

"He's right. We been here longer than the other destinations we've been. We've been killing, and jumping, and croching, and sliding, and uh... killing and uhhh..." Nikolai said then getting an empty bottle of vodka he thought was still enough for him to drink. "...running out of vodka?"

Takeo slices a zombie right behind Nikolai. "You drunken, distracted, dishonorable what you call a soldier," said to Nikolai. He puts his katana away while Nikolai search his backpack for spares of vodka.

"Hey! Here's some more!" said to himself while Nikolai searched through. "Huh? This one's half empty. But then again, this is the special vodka from France that I got from that soviet rocket silo. On second thought, I'll save this, again, for another time.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I get it guys. We're done here anyways," said Richtofen as he prepared the golden rod. All right, everyone. Grab onto me, and Nikolai, drop that monkey whatever is you doing with it."

"What? I'm trying to get the monkey's paw. Have you read the story before?" said Nikolai.

Richtofen responds: "You know that story is fake? Nevermind, let's get going."

The group gathered around each other, waiting to be teleported to their next destination. However, it's taking longer than usual. "So, what's the hold up?" Dempsey said.

"Hmm... that's odd. I wonder if I forgot to..." suddenly an electric current shocks both of them and were suddenly teleported in time.

YEAR: 845 EVENT: THE FALL OF SHIGANSHIA

After the Collosial Titan breaches Wall Maria, Eren Yeager desspretly tries to help his mother in fallen debris along side with his adopted sister Mikasa Ackerman.

Suddenly after going through time, the zombie killing heros finally reached their destination in a bad time of horrifying proportions.

"Ah great. Way to go sourcrout. Thanks for almost worrying us and scaring us like tha- OH GOD! SPEAKING OF SOURCROUT! NIKOLAI? DID YOU SH-" Dempsey was interpreted

"SHH! QUIET! SOMETHINGS WRONG!" Richtofen said while he scanned his surroundings. He is amazed he is witnessing. "SO MUCH DEATH! SO MUCH BL- LOOK OVER THERE!"

"Holy shit balls! That woman stuck under that house! And are those children, if I'm correct, helping their mom?" Dempsey said. Then he looked left next of the two kids, desperately helping the woman. "AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!"

Richtofen looked at what Dempsey was pointing at. He was so amazed at that giant being that had a grinning smile, long hair, and a lot of fat around it. It was wonder. "Oh mine got. It's... IT'S-"

Before Richtofen can finish his sentence, Nikolai said in a rare, angry, and desperate way. "WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP HER! I'M GETTING SOBER HERE!"

Takeo then halts Nikolai before he can try save the hopeless mother and children. "Wait, do you know what you'll do to our fate? You may alter time! Richtofen, am I right?

Richtofen responds. "Actually, all of this is wrong. If I'm correct, we are a proximatly sometime in... I guess... mid 800 A.D. somewhere in Germany, but I know this isn't what it looks like. Look at this giant wall. This would take 3 century to build, and look at that hole. There's no way that can be blown up with this times explosives, because there's no explosives in this century. Or is the-"

"SHIT! HIDE!" Dempsey interrupting Richtofen when a man with short, blond hair came flying over the gang. Two of the Four split into two alleyways beween homes on the left and right. They were amazed at what that guy was wearing to fly, but for Richtofen, he was surprised because of the century they were in.

"AND THERE'S THAT!" Richtofen yelled. "SOMETHING IS VERY WRONG HERE. I SUSPECT THAT THE 115 MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"YOU THINK?" said Dempsey which he is next to Richtofen. "FIRST ZOMBIES, THEN HUMPYSTUMPBAGS, GUTTER SLUGS, MONKEYS THAT STEAL OUR DRINKS TO SURVIVE AND WEAPONS, INCLUDING THAT SCIENTIST, AND FIRE EXPLODING, SOUND BREAKING SCREACHING MOTHERFUCKERS! AND NOW WE GOT GIANT! BALLESS! WHATEVER THEY'RE CALLED, BUT I'M SURE WE'LL FIND OUT SOON!"

"CALM DOWN, DEMPSEY! UNTIL I GET THE BOTTOM OF THIS, I NEED YOU GET YOURSELVES TOGETHER AND STICK WITH THE PLAN!" Richtofen yelled out. When before they can make their move, the same man retreats with the two children, one of them screaming for his mother to be saved, but for a split second, Dempsey and Nikolai swore that the kid took a glimpse at them before they vanished. "Wait, why is he cowering away?" Richtofen said then looked at the giant took a bite on the helpless victim, spraying blood through the air and landing on the gang.

"OH GOD!" Dempsey exclaimed when the blood hit his skin. He was used to blood from zombies, but not a women from the past. "What the hell? Why didn't he save her-" Dempsey looking at the face of the giant swallowing its victim and heading right towards them.

"Oh shit. We need to go, right now." Dempsey ran out into the open as did the other three that are following him. After a minute of running, they went to another allyway at the same time. "Richtofen, you better get us out of this mess now!" Richtofen struggling to get the golden rod to work. "I'm trying! This thing is already pissing me the fu-" Suddenly, the group felt the teleport affects and were sent into five years into the future.


	2. past, present, future

As the group travel through time, their bodies start to change, like they're feeling like their younger selves. Their destination: a forest with vegetation and animals. It is also a training area. When they arived, Dempsey tries to catch his breath along with other doing the same thing. "I told you to not do that again!" Dempsey said.

"Sorry, stupid american! Mabye you don't realize that I can't control this thing!" Richtofen said.

Dempsey points out at the golden rod with his finger. "Well you can tell that thing to go fu-" Suddenly Dempsey looks at his hand and see it had a glove on it. Then he looks at Richtofen and see he looks younger than before and in different clothing. Then he looks at Takeo and Nikolai, both had different clothes and were younger too. He looks down at a puddle of water below him and sees his reflection of himself younger as well. Then, it hit him. It triggered memories. Painful memories. So painful that he screamed out loud as he sees how all of the events happen starting at Northern France, 1918. Takeo and Nikolai had and did the same thing.

"Oh no, they remember." Richtofen thought to himself out loud as he looked at himself through the water. He even looks back at the day it all began. He even remembers taking out Maxxis's Brian to save him. He even remembers the staffs he, Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo weld to defeat the zombie onslaught. "Who's doing this? Who ever you are, why are you doing this and why did you bring us here? I know this isn't you Samantha, so who are you, where ever you are?"

"Now I remember everything you took from me," said Dempsey as he walked over to Richtofen and punched him. Richtofen yelped painfully and fell to the ground.

Richtofen spits blood out. "OK, congratulations! You remember. I really don't care anymore.

"Look what you made me into, you german pig," said Nikolai in a serious tone, holding up an empty bottle of vodka he drank from. "You made me an alcoholic craving fool!" He slams the bottle, breaking it in the process.

Richtofen responded, "That was your doing. You wouldn't stop talking about your wives. That's why you can't stop drinking."

He then remembers. "Wives?" He chuckled for a second. "No, there was one special woman in my life I loved that died during the siege of Stalingrad. How the bombs fell and took her from me. That's why I drink, thank you for pointing that out."

"Do you think we are yours for your calling? You have disgraced us and everything we ever done for." Takeo says as Dempsey took out his regular Colt M1911 pistol and point it at his face.

"So tell us: why should we help you anymore and just put a slug in your skull?" Dempsey questions and hesitates to pill the trigger.

Richtofen responds, "Because without me, you wouldn't get home and you would all be dead. Now stop pointing that gun think for once in your life!"

Dempsey lowers his gun and says, "Your right, we did come this far, where ever we are." He puts his weapon in his pocket and grabs Richtofen's bare hands, since he doesn't have gloves on back in 1918, and picked him up.

"Like I said before, I think, we can trust each other. Or was the other line? I can't remember." Nikolai says then the rest of the group laughed a little then Dempseyresponds first.

"Well, there's still some old Nikolai in you"

"Fuck you, I'm still a great wo-" Before he can finish his line, the familiar sound of a zip line is heard by the four and took cover behind a big tree that looked like ones from America. Dempsey took a peek as the rest and himself readying their weapons.

"What do you see?" Nikolai questioned Dempsey.

"Just some kids with the same outfits and gear that we saw earlier," responded Dempsey. "And I think I know what it's used for."

"Let me take a peek," asked Richtofen. He looks at the right side where Dempsey is at and sees the kids slashing dummy giants behind the neck which is stuffed fabric by using razer sharp, steel swords. "Such beautiful engineuity fighting against titans."

"Wait," halted Dempsey. "You know what those giants are?"

"Yes I do, Dempsey. Everyone, listen up," Richtofen ordered as he tries to get everyone's attention." "What are we're about to face in the near future is going to more difficult than usual. Titans are dangerously a threat than the undead. They will regenerate more than you can reload. The only way to kill them is to cut or shoot the back of their neck. That's their weak spot."

"Great, but how are we suppose to get a clear shot or a close up to cut the neck?" Nikolai questioned Richtofen.

"Uh... You may have a point. We don't have equipment to kill them," said Richtofen. Dempsey gets upset and looks around, hoping to find some miracle to kill the titans, which he did.

"Well, our problem just got solved," said Dempsey as the rest looked at what he was looking and talking about: Exosuits, guns from the future, and perks.

"What are those skeleton things?" Takeo questions.

"Exoskeleton suits. There advanced human technological devices that assists a person in combat. You can jump higher to get to higher places, dodge gunfire, and can punch a person out dead. Oh and it has tatical advances, such as a shield, a grenade launcher, and overdrive, which can slow everything down for you to give a chance to kill your enemy." After Richtofen explains, he and the rest of the group put on the suits by clipping to their wrists and the bottom of their boots. They power them up and drank the following perks: Jugger-nugg, Quick - Revive, Double Tap, Slight of Hand Speed Cola, Samin-Up, Mule-Kick, and PHD Flopper.

Then they look at the weapons. "Look at these new weapons. They even sat the year on them: 2062. Wow. Awesome." Dempsey said as he took the Man-o-War and two MR6s. Nikolai took the KN-44 and the KRM-262. Takeo took the Kuda and the RK5. And finally Richtofen took the Haymaker 12 and a single MR6.

"Looks like we're loaded up. I hope these new weapons from the future work just fine." Dempsey pleased himself. "So this place is a training area so must mean there is a camp not far from here."

"You're right," Richtofen acknowledged Dempsey. "It's probably close to a couple miles away. There maybe a district nearby. We must move fast, before we get spotted."

Before the group moves out, Dempsey and Nikolai again sees the same children before now growned up training as well. Even Richtofen and Takeo sees them. Dempsey wondered to the group, "I have a feeling that something is connected with those kids. It feels that we should protect them."

"Your right, Dempsey," responded Richtofen. "This might be a connection between earlier and now."


	3. Incursions Part 1

**Hey guys. Back again. Now before we get started on today's chapter, I would like to let you know that yes I am taking the Exoskeleton suits from advanced warfare. To be honest, i never played black ops 3 nor the zombies mode, but thanks to the Internet, I know a lot about the story line. And for the confused, i turned the characters from the 1.0 version to the 2.0, and it will have to do with Origins. So with that said, let's jump in.**

It's been two days since Dempsey and his gang arived. Since then, they have moved towards the Trost district and hidden themselves in plain sight with hoodies and cloaks they've found to hide their weapons and Exoskeleton suits.

On their way to get supplies, they sees a special division of soldiers with green cloaks heading towards the outer gate.

"Hey, check them out," Dempsey said.

"Brave warriors, so agile, so skilled, awaiting death," said Takeo.

"Oh, stop with the brave warrior nonsense, Takeo. Besides, I wouldn't say anything like. The look a little afraid," said Nikolai.

"Whatever, I'm just saying there warriors," responded Takeo then mumbled, "Russian drunk."

Nikolai, Richtofen, and Takeo stared at them until the soldiers left the wall and Richtofen speaks first. "Alright, enough looking. Let's get supplies and establish camp somewhere. We don't want to act suspicious."

"He's right, let's go," responded Dempsey. As they were on the open road, a teen soldier the name of Eren Yeager bumps into one of the zombie killing group.

Dempsey replies, "Hey, watch where you going, kid."

"Oh, sorry, mister," said Eren. Then he ran for his assignment: clean the wall.

"There's that same kid again," Richtofen said. "You are so right, Dempsey, This isn't coincidence."

"You already said that, Doc," Dempsey replied.

"I know, but it's something we can't miss. I think he's our highest priority," Richtofen then said.

"Like you say all the time," said Nikolai.

"You always amuse me, Nikolai. You always do." Richtofen says as also his future self.

30 minutes later, the group got supplies and started to move out.

On the top of the wall, Eren thinks to himself, then all of a sudden, the Collosial Titan comes out of nowhere. Before Eren has time to react, steam blows him and his comrades away, all the way down to the surface. Thankfully, the had 3d gear, so they stop their descent. Unfortunately, one of his comrades was knocked out during the ambush. Thankfully, one of them named Sasha, aka potato girl, saved him. Then Eren reacts and proceds to attack the Collosial Titan.

On the ground, the group took cover, visously. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Dempsey yells. "IS IT ONE OF THOSE GIANT ASSHOLES AGAIN!?"

Richtofen responds while trying to catch his breath since they ran trying to find cover, and then looks up at the wall where the Collosial Titan and and a single person intercepts it. "OH NO, THE WALL IS BREACHED AGAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEIRS ONE BIGGER THAN 15 METERS!"

"You didn't know their was a bigger then-" Dempsey mumbles. "Well, it looks like it's time for some killing. Alright guys, it's time to rock and roll."

The gang takes off their cloaks and hoodies, exposing their Exoskeleton suits, weapons, and wonder weapons. All powered up and locked and loaded.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Richtofen. "We will split up in groups. Dempsey, Nikolai take the north. Me and Takeo will take the northeast. Take these radios." He hands them radios for each of them. "Contact me if you see anything suspicious. Now, I know we should not be doing this, but we have to assist on any person or soldier we encounter that needs help. The time continuum is already screwed up enough. Understood, people?"

Dempsey responds, "I don't mean about time continuum screwed up, but whatever you say, doc."

"OK then, let's move out." Richtofen ordered.

Miles later, Dempsey and Nikolai stopped for a minute and thought of something.

"Hey, let's try jumping onto these roofs," Dempsey suggested.

"Sure, let's hope Richtofen was right about this jumping part," Nikolai replied. "Say how did he know about these anyway?

"He probably accidentally time traveled into the future and spied a little," Dempsey thought.

Then Dempsey jumps in middle air and his Exosuit propelled him onto the roof. Holy shit was his expression.

Nikolai did the same thing as Dempsey did and gone on the roof as simple as that.

"Wow, would you look at that." Dempsey says as he and Nikolai looks at the hole in the wall that titans are getting in, since he heard canon fire which means the military was trying to hold of the incursion outside the wall. "God. I'm afraid this is going to get worse than the last time this happened. And that was years ago. To us, it was two days."

"You mabye right. I have a bad feeling about this." Nikolai said.

An hour and thirty minutes later, on the northeast side, Richtofen and Takeo were on the roofs too and scouted the area.

"Look at the carnage these beasts have endured," said Takeo. " This is worse than what the undead and the mindless child have done."

"I wouldn't say that particularly," said Richtofen. "I have a sense that Samantha might be part of this to."

Takeo then responds, "But we are out of our time line, she wouldn't have be here, controlling all of this."

"You don't understand," Richtofen said. " She can go ether in or out of our time line, even if we are in the future or past."

Takeo then wondered. Before he can respond, Richtofen's radio comes in from Dempsey. "Richtofen. Doc. Come in, over."

Richtofen picks yp the radio from his pocket then responds. "Yes, Dempsey, what is it that mabye important?"

Dempsey, on the north side responds back in a disappointment tone. "The kid. I found out what his name is. It's Eren Yeager."

Richtofen then thinks out loud. "I swear I heard that name before." Then he goes back to Dempsey. "How did you know?"

Dempsey then spoke back now in a sad tone. "I checked his jacket, while trying to find a pulse, but then-"

"Then what? Tell me!" Richtofen yells through the radio.

"He's dead," Dempsey finally answers.

"How?" Richtofen questions.

Flashing back to eleven minutes earlier, Dempsey and Nikolai stopped and looked at what is Eren's squad ready to be deployed.

"Look, there he is," Dempsey said to Nikolai .

"Who?" Nikolai questions.

"The kid we keep seeing," answered Dempsey. He takes out binoculars he carried in his pocket bag. He looks through them and sees the kid talking, then smiles to a person with mid long, coconut hair named Armin.

"Wait, what's this?" Dempsey wondered out loud as he looks to the commanding officer singling the squad to attack. As they did a battle cry and used their gear to propel themselves to their attack point, Dempsey responds, "OK, let's follow them." Dempsey sprints then jumps to the next roof to the other, as well as Nikolai.

At Eren's point of view, he sees the destruction that the titans have done. As he thinks to himself, a 9 meter abnormal, comes crashing down on them, breaking up the squad.

As him and his comrades try to recover from what just happened, the same titan that hit face first in a tower has a victim in its mouth named Thomas.

As he it eats and swallows him l, Eren rages out, "WHO THE HELL DO THINK YOU ARE?!!!"

Then he launches himself to his target while his comrades try to tell him to wait, which didn't stop him. As he screams and rages to catch up with the titan and attack it, he came too late as his target bit his leg and send him flying and hitting the roofs from different houses and laying the one he stopped at.

As Dempsey and Nikolai saw what just happened, Dempsey said, "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Then he slides, trying to stop his fast pace, so as Nikolai.

"It got him. We need to help him out." Nikolai responded. They jumped to the roof where Eren was.

As they got on the roof, all they see on him was blood and debris on him. Dempsey tries to check him for a pulse and what he ended up finding is his name written on his jacket. "Well, looks like we know his name."

"What is it?" Nikolai questioned.

"His name is Eren," Dempsey answered.

Before he can check his pulse, Dempsey stood up shockingly as Eren stood up and launches himself to save his friend which Dempsey and Nikolai sees getting eaten alive by a god or Santa look-alike titan

Eren grabs Armin's hand and throws him out of the titan's mouth to a roof. To Dempsey and Nikolai, they look astonished at what they just saw how a person who can take a beating and save a friend. But suddenly, the titan's mouth closes, sending Eren's arm flying which he was sticking out.

As Eren's friend, Armin, screams in horror, Dempsey shouts out, "NOOO!!! GODDAMMIT!!!"

Nikolai then responds, "There was nothing we can do, comrade."

"Shit!," Dempsey curses. "How we're suppose to Richtofen this?"

Backing up to present, after Dempsey told Richtofen what happened, Richtofen let out a sigh, he says, "Stay their. We'll be at your location, over and out."

Then he and Takeo, ready to move out, jumps on the next roof, heading towards Dempsey's and Nikolai's location. Then he wonders about the kids name. What was behind it? Why is it so familiar to him? Only time will tell him.

 ** _OK, their you have it. Long chapter I did, but worth it. Let me know any ideas, I'll take them as an acception._**


	4. Incursions Part 1 continued

An minute has past by and no sign from Richtofen and Takeo to Dempsey and Nikolai and it's starting to get cloudy and about to poor rain.

"I still can't believe what I just saw and the damn giant freakbag is still there," Dempsey said. "And that blond haired kid is still sitting there."

"It may well be as if he wants to kill himself and join him in death," said Nikolai. "Come on. Let's go, before we end up the same fate as that squadron."

"Fuck that," said Dempsey as he halted Nikolai before he can move. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch, santa lookalike, man muncher if it's the last thing to avenge that kid. If I can kill undead flesh eating junkies, then I can kill these so called 'Titan' balless bitches."

He readies his Man-o-War and his two MR6s, but before he can attack, he hears something unusual coming from the titan. He hears some gargling inside it. Then all of a sudden, an giant arm comes out of the titan's mouth.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" There was the second same expression Dempsey made, only this time he said it out loud and fell backwards .

"WHAT IS THAT?!!!" Nikolai reacted last. The Titan fell forward dead. Then the back of it ripped out and what emurged was a different was another titan, but different. The teeth was extirior, the glowing green eyes, the muscles, and a very loud roar, which Dempsey and Nikolai heard and covered their ears while Nikolai yelled "FUCK!!! MY EARDRUMS!!!"

After that, the titan kicked the corpse and spotted a 5 meter titan. After a stare, it leaped to attack, but stopped by the unusual 15 meter by punching it in the face.

"Fuck me," Dempsey said. Then the titan, knowing that the other one is dead, continuously stump the living hell out of it, like the 15 meter was insane. "That thing has brains."

"It has intelligence, like a normal person would have," replied Nikolai.

The a thought hit Dempsey.

"Hey Nikolai, you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Dempsey.

"That the giant is the person who got eaten and transformed?" guessed Nikolai.

"Enough said," said Dempsey. He picks up his radio to call Richtofen. "Richtofen, come in." Usually, everyone picks up the radio if someone speaks, but Richtofen doesn't. "Doc, come in, over... ah dammit. Where ever you are, we have an unidentified friendly titan making way. I think it's the kid Eren, but I can't explain now. If you can hear this, or see us, we are moving out. Follow the 'Rouge' titan, if thats what you want call it. Dempsey out."

"That name describes this giant well," Nikolai replied.

"Whatever, where the hell is Richtofen at anyway?" Dempsey question.

At where Richtofen and Takeo is, their stopped and distracted by a hold up by a cargo carriage at the gate. As people trying to get through the gate where their gathered around, including Richtofen and Takeo who are somehow blended in willing to help out the citizens.

All of a sudden, footsteps tremble then what appears to be a titan that ran over a soldier, runs towards the citizens. Richtofen readied his Haymaker, so did Takeo as he readied his Kuda as the titan comes towards them as well as three soldiers intercepting it. "Get ready, Takeo. This isn't going to be easy." Richtofen insisted.

Before they can do anything, a asian female soldier named Mikasa Ackermann, takes out the titan by the dual zip lines to the back of the neck and slicing it, marking it as her first kill.

The giant falls dead as Mikasa lands on it then looks at her blades, which have been dulled.

"It's the same girl as before," Richtofen said.

"Your right, doctor, and she is skilled," said Takeo. As they put their guns away, the girl looks toward the situation.

"Excuse me, what's all this?" Mikasa said.

"Oh, perfect timing! Get these guys to help me! I'll make it worth," the guy who is in charge.

"My comrades are dying as we speak," Mikasa spoke again. "They're fighting and dying because the citizens haven't finished evacuating."

"Of course they are!" Said the guy. "It's your duty to give your hearts to defend the lives and property of the people!"

As they kept bickering, Takeo then spoke to Richtofen. "I think I should handle this debate."

Richtofen then spoke back. "I don't think that would be wise. Bisides, I think the girl is already have the situation as we speak." Takeo knew what he was saying as Mikasa came towards the dude in charge, without noticing them.

She takes out two employee workers, without killing them. Then she was in front of the guy and aimed her blade right towards him.

"Pull the cart out," said the guy. Then the employees pull out the cart out of the gate.

"Amazing," said Takeo as he sees the girl put her blades up and solute to a women and her daughter. Then he looks at the dead titan that's evaporating. "Why does a strange beast decay so fast in a strange way?"

"They do that all the time," Richtofen answered. "Mabye it's coincidence, but the ramains evaporate as if they don't want us to clean them up, or to learn their existence, but I bet everyone here knows a lot about them."

"Well, I think we have our reasons to follow the girl, Richtofen," said Takeo.

"Right, lets follow her," Richtofen said back.

The two sprinted towards the left building then exo jump to roof. They see the girl and her commanding officer. They hid behind a cimmne to avoid getting spotted and to listen.

"Good work taking it down, Ackermann," said Mikasa's commanding officer. "Very impressive."

"Thank you, Sir." said Mikasa. "However I'm afraid I inadvertently dulled my blades during the attack. I will be more careful next time." She ejects the dulled blades and clips new ones.

"So thats how that engineuity works," said Richtofen behind the cimmne.

"The blades looked fine to me," said Takeo. "It's a waste to dispose swords like that."

"Well, I looked into it," Richtofen follows Takeo's sentence. "The blades were bent."

"Oh, ok," Takeo said.

All of a sudden, it starts to poor rain. Thunder claping, wind gussing.

"Don't worry, Takeo," said Richtofen. "These Exosuits can function in wet conditions."

"Very well, doctor," said Takeo. "Let's continue following the girl."

As they readied up, they wait for Mikasa to glide a new destination. As she did, the two jump to a new roof and follow her.

Back to Dempsey and Nikolai, the Rouge titan makes way.

Dempsey has tried to contact Richtofen and Takeo for the fifth time and still no contact.

"Richtofen, come in! Come in, now!" As Dempsey yelled to the radio, the titan takes out another titan by punching it in the mouth. "Ah, dammit."

However, another titan was behind its back, without knowing. Dempsey sees it and reacts by jumping off the roof in mid air. Using his Man-o-War, he shoots the back of the neck up close and falls onto another roof, covered in blood. As the titan yells painfully, it falls dead to the ground, making Dempsey's first titan kill.

"Ah, great," said Dempsey as he sees himself covered in blood from the titan. "Giant freakbag blood."

But something was different with blood. Unlike zombie blood, the titan's blood evaporates off his skin and clothes. Dempsey so in awe. "Damn. Thats something new I don't have to worry about."

Nikolai then jumps and boost forward to Dempsey. As he lands, he speaks to him. "Wow, I never seen a creature decompose so fast before."

"Me neither," Dempsey said. "I think it's what Richtofen would be interested in."

"Dempsey, come in, over," said Richtofen through the radio.

"It's about time," said Dempsey as he picks up the radio. "Richtofen, where have you been? I've been trying to contact you for over an hour."

"Sorry, me and Takeo saw a certain girl we know," answered Richtofen. "Anyways, I heard gunfire coming from your direction and a weird roar also."

"Yeah, about that," Dempsey said. "We have a titan as an ally with us."

Richtofen was surprised what Dempsey just said. "What do you mean an ally?'"

"The guy, Eren," said Dempsey. "I think he mabye the titan."

"Impossible," said Richtofen. "There is no way a person can be a titan. Unless..." Then a thought hit him. A real big thought. And as he hears through the radio, he hears the titan Dempsey talked about roar in the background while walking towards him and Nikolai.

"Shit, he's right in front of us," said Dempsey fearfully as the titan comes towards them . "He's looking at us."

"What do you see," said Richtofen. "Give me a full detail description."

"Alright, if you say so," as Dempsey looks at the Rouge titan, he gives the details. "He has long hair, green eyes, teeth for lips, and very musclely."

Then it hit Richtofen again. He remembers a german painting of a Jaeger getting ready for combat against a giant. "Oh god, it all make sense now. A kid named Eren Yeager, a person who is also a combat giant called a Jaeger. I get it. I get it!"

Dempsey hears Richtofen and responds, "What do you mean you get it?"

"Is the titan still with you?" Richtofen questions.

Dempsey again responds, "Yeah, still here."

"Keep track with it, I'm heading for your direction," said Richtofen.

"Whatever you say, doc." Dempsey then puts up the radio as a titan comes behind him and Nikolai. "Shit! behind us!"

Dempsey shoots the giant as Nikolai pulls out his KN-44 and starts firing.

"I got this," said Nikolai as he leaps to the titan and boosts forward to it's back.

"DIE NOW, SON OF BITCH! DIE DIE DIE!" he screams those words as he switches to his

KRM-262 and starts firing a few shots at the back of the neck.

Then, the Rouge titan punches the face of the other titan -although Nikolai killed it, marking also his first titan kill- and falls backwards while Nikolai leapes back to Dempsey.

"That was a close call, Nikolai," said Dempsey.

"Not to worry Dempsey, I killed the thing like it's my first 3 wives," said Nikolai as he tries to catch his breath.

"Ok, I really didn't need to know or what made you do that," said Dempsey. "I hope Richtofen finds us. Why was it a good idea to split us up anyway?"

Nikolai responds, "Probably scouting, I guess."


End file.
